Luthien Thranduiliel
Luthien Thranduiliel is the second child of the King Thranduil of Mirkwood and his wife Calathiel . She is the little sister of Legolas, born in mid TA 240 in Woodland Realm of Mirkwood. She is peacfully living in Mirkwood until her departure to Condor with Ailinostos descents to assist to Arwens death, sailing west in FO 121. Biography Early life Luthien was born during the autumn months of TA 240 in Mirkwood. Daughter of Thranduil and Calathiel, she is raised her first years by both of her parents. She is only four years old when her mother dies in Gundabad in TA 244 ans doesn't understand what is going on. She is then placed under the care of her older brother for years while living with Maethoriel who spends her time in Mirkwood. Luthien grows up well during her first twenty years of life, not knowing what happenned to her mother past years. Young years ( from TA 260 to TA 340 ) After the departure of Maethoriel, she falls in despair because she was her only friend in Mirkwood and starts to waist her time by reading several magic books.Thranduil dislikes the way she uses his books by trying to learn how to manipulate the fire ( which caused his scar on the half of his face, forcing him to stay away from his children from TA 244 to TA 254 ). Luthien is immediatly brought by maids to be raised like a possible future queen if something would happen to Legolas. During this time, in TA 275, peace meetings are ordered in Mirkwood. Thranduil chooses to send his daughter to Lothlorien so she wont have to assist to any troubles between Elrond, Vaeril, Thranduil and Celeborn. She then meet Arwen who is a bit younger than her and developps a strong friendship with her, even stronger than Arwens friendship with Maethoriel. Luthien is brought back to Mirkwood in TA 320 in order to assume her first responsabilities as a princess. She listens everynight for Maethoriels songs and carefully spends her time taking care of young maids of Mirkwood. When her friend comes back from Rohan, she offers her to share her room, because she is like a sister for her. Luthien is known for her kindness around Mirkwood, her people love her especially because of her good relationship with every person she talks with. Luthien is peacefull and caring. Legolas often spends time with her to teach her how to fight with a sword but his sister seems to have troubles with weapons and keep using a bow for the rest of time. Years of Innocence ( from TA 340 to TA 940 ) Luthien is well known for her kindness and her behaviour toward other elves of Mirkwood. Contrary to her brother, she likes to discover Middle Earth, she likes to read books about any discovery or any legends about this. Luthien is curious and loves to sneak outside Mirkwood all alone without sucess to pass the gates of her forest because gards recognize her by her gracefull way to walk or to talk. Luthien, on the contrary to Arwen, lives only in Mirkwood and only travels to other elvish cities for celebrations. She frequently compares herself with her two friends by telling them that she would like to visit dwares once. Vehiron is the one who makes her dream come true, he brings her to Moria to show her friendship between Ailinosto and Moria. At this time, Luthien develops a strong love for him, claiming that she likes the way he behaves and talks. She refuses Maidhions advances by claiming that she will marry Vehiron who refuses to tell her the truth about his loveless feelings toward her. Luthien assists to the departure of Maethoriel from Ailinosto to the Lanthir Auth, thinking that the whole family will come back safe and sound. Vehiron keeps telling her that he will bring her a present while coming back to Mirkwood when the war will be over. Luthien believes in what he says and accepts his departure, preparing herself for his return. Nevertheless, learning about the death of Vaeril, Caladwen and Valaina, she will start to be doubtfull toward his return, especially when she will learn about the last survivors captivity in Mordor. In TA 940, Vehirons corpse is sent to Mirkwood, Luthien is the one who discovers him in a wooden coffin, floating in the main river of Mirkwood. She collapses in her brothers arms. Elves of Mirkwood consider that the year TA 940 is the year of the loss of Luthien's innocence. Years of trouble After the great coming of survivors of Ailinosto in TA 1090, Luthien grows closer to Maidhion. She likes him, spending time with him more than she was able to with Vehiron. She loves him much more than she thought, passing from the older sister to a possible lover toward him. However, Thranduil refuses them to marry for a long while because of the troubles going around Mirkwood. While Maethoriel stands as a queen of Ñoldors and princess of Mirkwood, she has got more enemies than she is able to think. Luthien chooses to protect her, spending more of her time with her than with her lover. After the death of Finror, Luthien chooses to disaproove the wedding she wanted to have with Maidhion, in the fear of a same fate. When Maethoriel tells her that the curse will apply on her and on Maidhion if they have a child, Luthien breaks the links between her and Maidhion until the end of the curse, making both of them suffer. Maidhion is in pain, and is sent to Lothlorien for more than one hundred years under the care of Galadriel. Years of peace After the resurection of Finror, Luthien and Maidhion are able to celebrate their wedding. Following the birth of Ithliwen in TA 2245, Luthien chooses to have children. She gives birth to twins, Thalion and Rillien , in TA 2360. Living only for them, she likes to make them discover Middle Earth. After the Hobbits events, Luthien is not able to follow her husband to Gundabad and is sent to Rivendell by the call of Elrond. She brings there her children and a big part of her family there. Afterwards, she is sent back to Mirkwood during the war of the ring and is brought there until the coronation of Aragorn. She remains there with her children until Arwen's death and sails West in FO 121 with Maethoriel, leaving her father behind her. Category:Wood-elves of Mirkwood Category:Elves Category:Silvan Elves